


when our lips connected.

by sanctify (pains)



Series: just guys being dudes [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Final Fantasy VII Spoilers, Kisses, M/M, midnight makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pains/pseuds/sanctify
Summary: sleep, dream, you, repeat.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Series: just guys being dudes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556044
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	when our lips connected.

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year!!!!! have kisses because kisses because kisses idk
> 
> spoilers for final fantasy 7 if you have not played the game yet
> 
> SORRY I JUST AM IN A FF7 MODE I'VE BEEN LOWKEY EXCITED SINCE LAST YEAR AND NOW I'M????? REALLY EXCITED. remake year babey!!!! (i mean, hopefully)

Luka's got his arms wrapped around his waist and his back rests comfortably against his boyfriend's chest.

They're in his room, it's the middle of the night, Luka having snuck in as Viperion, and Adrien is happy, playing a game while sat on his boyfriend's lap. 

Well. Mostly happy.

Sort of.

"It just fucks me over that she dies. Just like that. She just smiles one second and you think everything is going to be okay, and then suddenly she's dead."

He's not crying over Aerith's death. Again. Definitely not. (He's pissed is what he is. The first time he played the game he felt so betrayed because one of his favorites killed another of his favorites.) 

Luka's arms move from their hold against his waist and his hands cover his over the controller, thumbs tracing soothing circles against the back of his palms, across his knuckles.

"I guess you're going to have to fight for her sake now, too." Luka says, kissing his temple.

"Damn right I will." Adrien says as the battle with another JENOVA begins. 

Luka hums Aerith's theme as Adrien ruthlessly and swiftly destroys JENOVA with his party (Cloud, Vincent, Tifa, if anyone was interested to know) and watches the following cutscene as if he hadn't seen it a hundred times already. 

A surprised giggle escapes his lips when he feels Luka's cool lips against his nape. "Stop that," he giggles. "I'm being upset and mourning a fictional death. That's not very nice of you." 

"I'm trying to distract you. Things are going to get even more stressful for you and Cloud now." Luka says, matter-of-factly, feathery kisses trailing from his neck up to his cheek.

"Lukaaaa," he whines, cheeks heating up. On the screen, Aerith sinks into the depths and it's all sad but he's distracted, dammit. 

"She's happy in the Lifestream now, she's back with Zack and everything." Luka says, fingers combing through his hair and Adrien tries, _tries_ so hard to stop his purr but it comes out anyway. 

"Luka..." He exhales shakily. 

Luka playfully nibbles on an earlobe, tongue peeking out and licking. 

On screen, the cutscene continues. 

He places the controller down, turns in Luka's lap and kisses his smirking boyfriend. 

Luka's hands are warm against his cheeks, one of his thumbs rubbing warm circles almost hypnotically. He sits up from his spot, on his knees, and his boyfriend's head is tilted up to follow the direction of his lips. 

Luka's arms have relocated to his hips, holding him steady, and Adrien's arms are around Luka's neck. 

And Adrien just keeps kissing him. 

Even as the screen fades to black and asks if he wants to Save before continuing. 

His thoughts, for the time being, are not occupied by the game.

Instead, it's focused at the way Luka bites his lower lip, asking for permission to enter. It's focused at the feel of Luka's hands on his hips, warm and strong, steadying him. It's focused at the way their tongues meet, in a familiar dance that leaves him breathless all the time. It's focused at the taste of Luka's tongue, like cinnamon from the snickerdoodles they shared earlier. 

When the need for air is stronger than the need to drown himself in their kiss, he pulls apart from his boyfriend, panting. 

Luka's thumbs are rubbing circles against the skin of his hips, where his nightshirt has ridden up. 

"Did I distract you well enough?" Luka asks, smirking, lips swollen and wet. 

Adrien groans, sitting back on Luka's lap, head slotted into the crook of his boyfriend's neck. 

"Jerk."

"Love you too, babe." 


End file.
